1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden shears, and more particularly to garden shears having two operating arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since branches are suspended in midair, garden shears are a better choice for pruning branches rather than a handsaw. Some branches are, however, too thick and may be located at high positions, and as a result garden shears operated with a simple shearing action are unsatisfactory in this situation because the user has to exert a large force for pruning such branches. Thus, manufacturers in this art propose garden shears having a labor-saving mechanism to make the pruning action easier. However, existing garden shears having a labor-saving mechanism have a complicated structure, and so the production and assembly thereof requires significant time and work, which inevitably raises production costs.
Typical garden shears 80, as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, comprise two cutting members 81, an anvil 82, a supporting plate 83, a blade plate 84, an operating arm 85, a spring 86 and a plurality of locking elements 87, 88. The cutting member 81 has more than two positioning apertures 811, a containment space 812 with an opening and a top end 813, a connecting aperture 814 adjacent to the two positioning aperture 811. The cutting member 81 further has a connecting section 815 and a securing aperture 816 with a corresponding securing pin 817 at a lower portion. The anvil 82 is designed corresponding with the cutting member 81 and the blade plate 84. The supporting plate 83 has a positioning aperture 831 and a connecting aperture 832 corresponding to the positioning aperture 811 and the connecting aperture 814 of the cutting member 81. The blade plate 84 has a blade 841, the positioning slot 842 and driving teeth 843. The blade plate 84 further has a positioning aperture 844. The operating arm 85 has a connecting aperture 851 at one end, an arced section of corresponding teeth 852 and a rotating arm 853 at another end. One end of the spring 86 is secured with the cutting member 81, another end is secured with the blade plate 84. The locking element 87 is corresponding to the positioning aperture 811, and the locking element 88 is corresponding to the connecting aperture 814.
When the operating arm 85 not pulled down, the spring 86 pulls down the blade plate 84, and the operating arm 85 is lifted up due to rotation generated by the driving teeth 843 correspondingly rotating the corresponding teeth 852. When an object is place in the containment space 812 of the cutting member 81, as shown in FIG. 10, the external force is applied onto the operating arm 85 to rotate the corresponding teeth 852 to drive the driving teeth 843, the blade plate 84 is driven by the driving teeth 843 to move into the containment space 812.
However, the above-mentioned structure has following problems: 1. The operating arm 85 provides only one side rotation which might cause uneven cutting strength. 2. In order to cut the object, the operating arm 85 needs to be rotated to allow the object to be placed in the containment space 812 of the cutting member 81, which causes heavy load to one of user's arm and requires inconvenient wide operating range.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide garden shears to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.